Mate
by AJlovesKakashi
Summary: After an argument, Sakura has returned to Konoha. But he can't, just can't let her go. Sasuke is a catalyst for trouble and strife. Will these mates ever be together...Summary isn't all that great, but I worked hard on it. SHANNARO!


A/N: Yes, I know. And, before you form a lynch mob (or I hope you do, it'll show this message was actually received and that you care if I update or not), I want to say, "GOMEN!" I'm sorry that I have, yet again, taken a break from Think Twice, but life happens. I had finals and tremendous piles of homework that forced me to acknowledge that I can't hang out reading fanfiction all week. I had to do a debate (YAY DEATH PENALTY! I support), and a history video (which came out great no matter what Alan says). Thank God it's summer. I'll update faster (if I get reviews…*angry stare*). I do check the traffic. Trust me. You 250 some-odd readers could at least give me a review. Please. I beg of you.

Disclaimer: Heheh…oh, **what**I could do with the Naruto franchise! So many changes…*Ahem* Enough with my nefarious plans, I don't own Naruto, as much as I wish I did. This was influenced by Bowling for Soup (I just bought a CD, and I laughed my ass off, 'twas good).

Mate

* * *

"Sakura-chan! You're back!" Naruto's wails could be heard distinctly throughout the village. Everyone knew that Sakura had been staying in Suna, working directly under the Kazekage to improve the disorganized hospital.

"Yeah." She replied, looking slightly off into the distance.

"Sakura-chan?"

"It's nothing. Let's go," Sakura snapped out of her daze before letting a soft smile grace her lips, "I need to see Tsunade."

"Sure, anything!" Naruto looked on with concern as she walked away slowly. He'd matured enough to know she was depressed and it had nothing to do with the fact that Sasuke was waiting ahead to attempt to make a pass at their pink-haired friend. "Speak of the devil…" Naruto muttered as he ran forward to stand next to Sakura, in an effort to protect her from unwanted attentions.

"Hey, Sakura-chan-" Sasuke began.

"Not now, Sasuke." Her tone was bitter and she pushed past him, knocking out a pressure point to be sure his legs were disabled. She didn't want to deal with Sasuke; not after everything that had happened…with _him_.

"What the fuck is her problem?" Sasuke glared at her back as she walked away.

"I dunno, but something isn't right. She'll tell us when she's ready." Naruto smiled sadly.

* * *

**"Of course she would leave! What the hell were you thinking, boy?"**the raccoon-dog wailed into Gaara's mind.

_"I wasn't. That's the problem."_Gaara muttered into his head. Sure, talking to a demon in his mind was unsettling…but he had to admit, it'd been useful when it came to his latest _endeavor_.

**"Well, of course she'd be pissed! I warned you that she would run when you yelled about her being a lovesick fool for that damn Uchiha! Didn't I? You called her a 'whore' when you knew damn well that she clearly wasn't!"** The demon muttered spitefully, **"and with the way she smelled…God, it was heaven on earth! And you…you dumbass! You let yourself be an ASS! Now she's gone…and we'll never smell her again!"**

_"You sound awfully like a whiny bitch."_Gaara rolled his eyes. But he knew the demon was right. He'd been an ass and pushed away the one person he wished he could've kept. Forever. Maybe… _"Shut up, Shukaku, I have a plan."_

* * *

"Sakura! What's wrong?" Tsunade instantly was concerned. Sakura looked pitiful. Her hair was a mess (which Tsunade knew Sakura worked hard to make her hair looked professional at all times) and her clothes were torn horrifically.

"Shishou," Sakura's eyes filled with tears.

Tsunade wasted no time getting around the desk and wrapping her arms around her student. "What's wrong?" she repeated, running her hands through Sakura's hair, combing it into submission.

"I wanted to stay in Suna." Sakura cried, the tears spilling over onto her cheeks.

"I didn't recall you, why'd you come back?" Tsunade whispered, comforting her student.

"I…Gaara…" she whimpered. No one had known of their 'relationship', if one could call it that. "We…had a fight…"

"About what? The hospital?" Tsunade knitted her eyebrows, trying to make sense of what exactly had Sakura in such a state.

"No…we had a…relationship…" Sakura sobbed, gripping her teacher in her sadness.

_'Oh, shit…relationship trouble…'_Tsunade thought. She rubbed her back comfortingly, "It's okay, honey. Come on. I'll take you home personally."

* * *

**"God! She's crying!"** the demon wailed.

_"How do you know that?"_Gaara asked internally as he was waiting for Temari to arrive.

**"She's ours, I feel everything! I know everything!"** the demon cried as he grabbed for a mental tissue box.

_"What's she doing right now!"_Gaara cried, shaking the demon.

**"She's telling her Hokage about what happened. You know, the one with huge-"**

_"I got it!"_Gaara snarled, making even the demon shiver. _"I want to go to her…that's why I'm waiting for Temari, she knows more about women than we do."_

**"Oh, I doubt that."** The demon smirked.

_"Stop being perverted. Temari knows more about the psyche of a woman than we ever will."_Gaara rolled his eyes. The demon didn't respond and eventually Gaara was reduced to talking first, _"So, what's she doing now?"_

* * *

Already Sakura felt better. Apparently, Naruto had a little chit-chat with Sasuke, warning him that if he hit on her, he would end up with his face broken in and no way to restore the Uchiha clan. That'd scared him properly.

"Ne, Sakura-chan," Naruto said quietly, "I know you're depressed about something, but if you need any help, just tell me. I love you," he hugged her, "as a sister. Hina-chan would be angry with me if I tried anything funny with another girl."

"You know," Sakura hugged him back, "you are the best brother a girl could have."

"I know." Naruto laughed. "I'll do anything to protect my sister!" He posed dramatically. They had gone to Ichiraku's, and with Naruto's pose, the entire staff had stopped to stare at the smiling fox ninja. Sakura laughed as he fell over, but his words brought up unwanted images of Gaara.

* * *

Sakura turned in her sleep. Her mind was plaguing her with images of _him_. Everything flashed behind closed lids, drinking in the entirety of her happier moments with Gaara:

(Going into flashback/dream mode)

"Gaara? What are you doing?" Sakura stared at the strange picture before her. Gaara stood with a bouquet of flowers, held out toward her at an awkward angle.

"I'm trying to show you that I care," he sulked. He already had the expression of defeat, signaling that he was sure she wouldn't accept the offering, "Temari said they were your favorite. She told me girls like flowers." She laughed as he stared at the ground, a grimace enveloping his face, "I see she was wrong." He bowed curtly, spinning around to speed off.

Sakura recognized he had misinterpreted her laugh, "Gaara! Wait! No! I wasn't rejecting you!" She ran after him. "I was just surprised!" She caught up to him, snaking her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry."

He spun around in her grasp to face her, shocked that she hadn't been rejecting him. Did that mean she was accepting him? "I thought-"

"Gaara, I was just laughing because you were so innocent." Sakura smiled.

Him? Innocent?

* * *

**"She's dreaming about us."**Shukaku smiled.

_"A good dream? Or is it when I…"_Gaara sat by the campfire. He and Temari were on their way to Konoha. She'd deemed it absolutely necessary to recover her 'hopeful sister-in-law,' it was no secret Temari approved of Sakura.

**"It's about the flowers, boy."**Shukaku smiled again, happy that they were going to get her back.

_"The flowers…hmm…"_Gaara smiled faintly, remembering how she had thrown her arms around him.

**"Crap."**Shukaku muttered, actually fearing for their mate.

_"What?"_Gaara frowned, concerned by Shukaku's tone.

**"She's not alone." **Shukaku appeared frightened by Gaara's stare so he elaborated, **"She was alone, somebody just entered her apartment unwelcomed. She's still asleep! It's…hold on…it's…FUCK!" **Shukaku was mentally projecting the image. **"That damn Uchiha! He should know by now that she doesn't want him! Look at that fucking smile! Doesn't he know that he's just a stalking freak? She's ours! No, no, no, no, no, no, GAARA, DO SOMETHING DAMNIT!" **Shukaku screamed, tearing apart the image as he fought for control. Gaara nearly relented as his rage consumed him as well. He quickly made a handsign, mentally apologizing to Temari as he whirled away in a cloud of sand from his gourd. She only nodded as he disappeared, guessing that there was something urgent pertaining to Sakura.

* * *

Sakura was still dreaming of Gaara, as Sasuke Uchiha invaded her apartment. She was still envisioning her 'lost love,' as Sasuke neared her bed. He gazed at her momentarily, the Sharringan activated and he observed her chakra levels. He clicked his tongue, this would not do. With her level of chakra, if she woke up, his face was done for. He pressed his hand down on her arm, drawing out as much chakra as he could without waking her.

Instantly, her eyebrows creased, showing the distress she felt without her chakra. He stilled, and checked the surrounding area for any type of presence. Nothing. That was all he needed.

* * *

**"Boy, stop at the Fox's house."** The Raccoon-Dog said urgently.

_"Why?"_Gaara breathed heavily from exertion. He'd only been able to transport himself to the gate, and had been rushing around frantically for his lost mate.

**"He also feels protective of Sakura,"** then at Gaara's disapproving look, **"in another way. He loves her as a sister; he has a mate of his own." **Gaara changed directions, quickly approaching Naruto's house and recognizing the chakra signature of the Byakugan-user girl. He didn't bother with the door, hopping through the window.

"Gaara? What the hell?" Naruto looked up from his couch with Hinata in his arms, snoozing peacefully.

"Sakura needs help." That was all that needed to be said. Naruto laid Hinata down gently and exited his house the way Gaara had entered. "Where is she?"

"Her apartment. Uchiha is there, **unwanted**." Shukaku seeped through and Naruto instantly began running faster. Sakura was in trouble.

* * *

Sakura woke up the instant her chakra began to store itself away to hide from its attacker. Sakura was a kunoichi, well trained and angry, so she pretended to be asleep as she sought out the chakra signature of her attacker. It was well hidden, obviously this son of a bitch didn't want to be found. She was gonna knock his ass to Amegakure, or she would have, if he hadn't restrained her. "Fuck."

"You're awake? Hm…guess I'll just speed up the schedule." She recognized that voice. At one point in her life, she would have fallen into a puddle of goo at his tone, but Sakura found herself sickened.

"This is ridiculous, Sasuke. What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Sakura struggled, relieved to find herself in the cotton pajama pants and undershirt (not to mention the bra she'd forgotten to take off), that she'd gone to sleep in.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" He smirked, "Restoring my clan." He leaned over her bound form, kissing her neck as she struggled against her bonds.

"Just wait, Sasuke, I'm gonna beat your emo ass into castle oblivion (lol)." She growled, not falling for his kisses.

"Let's see you try it." He smirked. "You've always been weak. The only thing that set you apart was your chakra, and now that's gone. You can't do shit to me." He leaned over her form even more to plant a kiss on her lips. She turned her head, causing him to miss entirely. "I don't think so, bitch." He growled as he gripped her face, holding it in place as he planted messy kisses across her face.

She refusedto cry. She would not show her weakness. She would not show him how traumatized she felt. She knew Sasuke. Showing her weakness would only make him more eager to…

Gaara. Gaara, Gaara, Gaara! Oh! How she wanted him! She wished Gaara was there to save her! But, he was in Suna, probably still furious about their stupid argument. What had that even been about? That guy at the hospital that had the audacity to grab at her in the Kazekage's presence. That's what it had been. Gaara had been furious! He'd pushed the man back, picking her up over his shoulder and disappearing to the mansion, to accuse her of encouraging the bastard. He was just jealous, she knew that, but when he'd insinuated that he was 'just a replacement for that jackass, Uchiha,' she'd had enough. She'd stormed out, tearing apart her room as she grabbed her belongings and left for Konoha not twenty minutes later.

"Oh, Gaara, I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" she whimpered as the tears spilt over.

* * *

**"NO!" **Shukaku yelled through Gaara's mouth. Naruto cast wary glances at the redhead, unsure exactly about what the hell he was doing in the village anyway.

The Kazekage belonged in Suna. Suna? _'Wait,'_Naruto paled, _'Sakura-chan just came back from Suna.' _Naruto quickly figured everything out (for once). "She's your mate, isn't she?" Naruto said quietly.

"**Almost." **Shukaku growled through Gaara. **"It hasn't been physically sealed, yet."**

Naruto nodded. "We're almost there, keep control, Gaara." Naruto warned. A look of pain crossed Gaara's face.

"We need to hurry. He's tied her up and trying to…" Gaara felt a shudder of anger pass through him. "Hurry up." Naruto replied by sending chakra to his feet, something his precious Sakura-chan had taught him.

* * *

Sakura felt before she saw the kunai. Sasuke intended to cut through her undershirt. She knew he wouldn't stop, and begging would only egg him on.

"No protests, Sakura-chan?" She hated the way her name came from his tongue, the way it seeped through the floorboards of her apartment and tainted her home. No. Her former home. Suna was her home now, with Gaara.

"You'll never match Gaara." She snarled.

The Sharringan flashed with anger as he snarled back, "Gaara?"

"Gaara is the most loving, possessive but caring mate I could ever have." She smirked, knowing that this distracted him enough to stop.

"Your 'mate'?" Sasuke's eyes, if anything, became so enraged that he tore through her shirt with his own hands, discarding the kunai onto the messy floor of her apartment.

She screamed, "You'll never beat him! I'll never love you! I LOVE YOU, GAARA!" Sasuke gripped her mouth with his hand, anger consuming him. He'd never felt this much animosity towards another individual since his brother's death (T.T I love Itachi).

"You bitch! You were supposed to wait for me! You were supposed to be my wife! You were supposed to be-" Sasuke yelled frantically.

"Mine." The Kazekage said savagely, his anger at seeing his mate tied and shirt ripped pouring out in waves almost tangible in the small bedroom.

"Sasuke! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Naruto yelled, appearing beside Gaara, red chakra already becoming a blanket cloaking his body.

"Taking what should have been mine." Sasuke stared at Gaara. Gaara's sand was wrapping around Sakura in a protective shield.

"Gaara!" she yelped. He could feel the relief and love she was feeling as she looked at him and temporarily he was sedated. Then Sakura wasn't behind the shield, Sasuke had her swung over his shoulder and had began to run, Sakura screaming his name over and over. "Gaara! Gaara! Gaara!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke threw over his shoulder.

"GAARA!" She screeched. If Sasuke thought he could get away with this, he was wrong. She would gladly wake the entire village.

"Fuck! Shut the hell up, bitch!" He pulled her into a cradle, smothering her screams with his lips. She struggled against his grasp, trying to summon as much chakra as she could muster. Perfect! Just enough for one solid punch. Thank the gods for her Shishou teaching her to store chakra in case of emergencies. She decided to do something that would make her sick, if only to create an opening. She kissed him back.

To say that Sasuke was surprised, was an understatement. But, before he could stop himself, he was attacking her lips ferociously. Sakura felt disgusted with herself as she took hold of his hair in one hand and reared back the other. Sasuke was unprepared for the fist that hit him square in the face. "SHANNARO, BITCH!"

He went flying.

Gaara narrowly caught Sakura in his arms as the person who'd been carrying her lodged himself into the nearest tree, breaking it into little splinters. He nuzzled her neck as Shukaku let loose a satisfied smile, **"OUR mate."**

And Gaara couldn't agree more.

-o-

-o-

-o-

That's right. "Shannaro, Bitch."

Is it me or doesn't that kinda seem like what Kathy Bates said in "Fried Green Tomatoes" when she knocked down that fucking wall and became a symbol of feminism?

w

Anyways…thanks for reading my fanfic that was produced out of anger and Bowling for Soup. Of course, also dedicated to my younger brother, who pissed me off tremendously this morning. First time writing GaaSaku…and something this short, actually.

If you like me, favorite me and read my other two stories, Think Twice and Dissection.

If you like this fanfic so much (or if you don't and would like to offer constructive criticism) and think I should maybe, possibly write something else for it, review damnit. For now, this remains under 'complete'.

Like I said earlier, I check traffic. I know people read my stuff. But I'm a teenage girl…and naturally I have self-esteem issues, so please…review.

Thanks, see ya!

(Whether I hunt you down for not reviewing or give you a cupcake made with love is at your disposal.)

Oh! Dude. I just thought of this and now it's buggin' me. If anyone wants to, like, use this for fan art or something, PM me. I would do it myself, but I'm not really in the mood. (not to mention, it would be cool to see someone else draw it as long as a nice, loving dedication is present.)

If anyone steals this, I'll kick his or her ass!

:3

Luv you!

-AJlovesKakashi

:3

P.S. If you feel any animosity towards Sasuke from me…It's because it's there. I'm still upset with him for leaving…then killing Itachi, T.T

Itachi…

:3

P.S.S. Bloody Diamond, this is for you. Even though you tried to distract me with your text messages of happiness and trying to ruin my muse with laughter. Luv you.

(but seriously…growl…I will summon Onime no Kyo. SHANNARO!)


End file.
